Sora's Daily Memoirs
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Sora writes about her struggles with her mom. (PG because she talks about teenage stuff. Nothing too extreme.) So, please read/review/insult/whichever you wish. And give me somethin' new to write about if you want. ~Hikari Takaishi


July 17th, 2000

This small, pink and red, writing journal is to be mine from this day forward. I've never done something like this before, but it's rather exciting. I wonder if I'll keep this up until this book ends? Some background information on me: I'm Sora… that's it. Just kidding. -^_^- I'll write more, but right now, I have to go help my mom in her flower shop.

July 23rd

It feels so weird to be known as a teen. What will the year bring forth?

July 31st

Mama scolded me for laughing at a young woman and her child. Her toddler kept picking up the pink and white carnations, but the mom told him to put them back. When he did, he'd pick them up again. I only giggled a little. But Mama ranted on about how to respect others even though you don't know them. Why do I get lectured when the lady herself was laughing as well?

August 6th, 2000

Taichi asked me out today. What do _you_ think I said? 

August 14th

Mama and I are in a big deal of trouble, a thief came 'round and stole money from our store. I offered to pay the flower bringer person with my allowance. Mama said no.

August 20

Our flower shop isn't as beautiful as it used to be. I keep offering to pay the flowers with my money to get back our usual customers… Mama keeps saying no. Why, Mama? Why won't you let me take a piece of our responsibility? I am a teenager now; treat me like one.

September 11

I wrote a piece of non-rhyming poem and my teacher told me that I could put it in the newspaper. Every issue I have my own little corner… I told Mama about it and she scolded me. She said that I shouldn't be letting other people into my life unless I trust them. Oh, please, Mama! It's a little section in the school newspaper!

September 14th,

Mama scolded me for having a boyfriend. When I told her it was Taichi, she apologized. But then she went on about the responsibilities of a relationship, how I should take my time, and if I had my first kiss, to tell her about it. Why? To scold me some more? Taichi is really sweet to me. I'd be heartbroken if he said that we had to break up. Well, maybe not heartbroken. There's always a chance in the future. I once saw him and Yamato talking to a group of girls; they were flirting obviously. But when Taichi saw me, he dashed out of the circle and gave me a hug. It was embarrassing, but so sweet. And another time, he bought me a strawberry milkshake. We shared it together, two straws, one cup; like the old days. Taichi is full of surprises.

September 27th

Mama scolded me when Taichi came in and asked me if I wanted to go out for a movie. She scolded me again when I said yes. And once more before I left… Is that all she waits for? For me to mess up, just so that she can scold me?

October 2nd

School is beginning to be a bore. Taichi is only in four of my classes! That means I can't see him for the other four! How … sad.

October 15

Sigh, Mama and I brought our shop back together, finally. When I remarked of how we could have been in progress weeks ago if I had only given up my money, she… yup, she scolded me. Nag, nag, nag. That's all she does.

October 27th

Today was our second high school dance. Taichi and I practically danced our hearts out. Aww, he's so cute when he slow dances. He sang part of a song in a whisper in my ear. He could be so romantic.

November 5,

Mama said I looked tired. I said that I wasn't. She said that I was. I told her that it was probably school. She told me it was probably Taichi. This startled me and I dropped the teacup I was holding. She scolded me. I yelled. I actually yelled. I told her how I wished she wouldn't scold me all the time and how I wished she'd be proud of me, like she used to. When I asked her if she loved me, she told me to run along and get a rag to clean up the mess. Sometimes I wonder if she does love me or not…

November 10th

I think I'm falling behind in school. At home, Mama keeps me busy so we won't have to talk. FINE WITH ME, MAMA. THAT IS FINE WITH ME.

November 16th

As if things couldn't get worse!! Taichi broke up with me! Rather I broke up with him, but rumors were going around that he would break up with me to go out with a cheerleader. So instead of me looking like a fool, I showed him the door. Yeah, I know that it's heartless. When I turned around, one of my jock friends asked if I would go out with him. Without hesitation, I said yes. Then I turned around to see Taichi clench his fists and walk away. I guess the rumors were true, Taichi is going out with an airhead cheerleader. What was her name? Ah, yes, her nickname was what I believe… Fifi. Ugh! How horrible. Taichi and Fifi. That does NOT fit. As for me? Sora and Kazuko. That fits… okay I guess. Sigh, not as much as Taichi and Sora though.

November 23rd

I cried last night… So much pressure was put upon me because of school, the loss of Taichi, and the shop. Mama didn't scold me for once. She hugged me and said that life has surprising turns. Some for the good, some for the bad. And that I should learn to accept things now, or never get the hang of life. I spilled out my feelings of how I felt bad about what I did to Taichi. All she could say was, "See? Young love brings you to heartache. You have your whole life ahead of you to search for your one true love." I wonder if she's right?

November 30th

Kazuko didn't pinch my cheek like he usually does. He pinched something else and made me blush. I wonder if he's starting to get the wrong idea about me… Taichi saw and he made a move on Fifi. She slapped him and giggled playfully.

December 13,

Thanksgiving, by the way, was okay. We had ham instead of turkey. And I baked cookies. Mama scolded me for burning the last batch. She said that I should watch until everything is done. Sheesh, Mama. Get a life and stop ruling over mine.

December 18

Mama found my diary!!! And she read it! Isn't a girl entitled to some privacy in her life? She made me apologize for the cruel things I said to her in this book. I refused and told her to get on with her life. Then I added the fact that she shouldn't be prying into my life; because I don't fully trust her. I saw the tears in her eyes, but I didn't care. I continued on with how she always told me how to run my life instead of letting me learn things on my own. Instead of crying, she threw my favorite lamp against the wall. It shattered, just like my love for her. We're not talking. That's fine with me. I'll say that again… THAT'S FINE WITH ME, MAMA. I re-hid my diary in another place, under the floorboards under my bed. The carpet was already torn and the board was loose, too. I guess another girl had hid her diary there, to keep it away from her siblings… or her mother. I swear that when I have kids, I'll never read his journal or her diary. I'll trust them and let them do things on their own. Of course, I'd be there helping…

December 21st,

Finally! Taichi broke up with the airhead!! And he asked me out again. I _was_ still going out with Kazuko, so he overheard our li'l conversation and he and Taichi got into a fistfight. I fought with them, only verbally. I pulled Taichi away and I got hit on the forearm. I'm okay, but I have a bruise. Taichi punched Kazuko because I got hurt. I guess this means I'm with Taichi again. I'm so glad. Mama scolded me, meaning she actually talked to me. I just threw my broom down and walked away. She yelled after me that I ruined the blossoms. I don't care anymore… At least I'm with Taichi.

December 24

Taichi came to my window… How he took the time and struggled to get there, I don't know. But it is so horribly sweet. He gave me a rose, sure, I've seen them a ton of times before. But I've never been given a rose. That means so much to me. We shared our first kiss through the open window. And of course, I didn't tell Mama. 

December 31,

Another kiss with Taichi, more intense though. I wonder if his mom ever scolded him for having a girlfriend. I wonder if he even told her. I know he told Hikari, she always tells me how he misses me at times when he doesn't get to see me after school. This kind of talk makes me giggle. 

January 1st

Taichi kissed me again. He told me that he loved me. He said he'd never leave me. And he apologized for the mishap with the airhead. I kissed him back. I told him that I loved him too. I promised never to leave him either. And I apologized about the dumb jock. That's what Taichi called Kazuko… a dumb jock.

January 7th

Hikari is going through this weird illness thing. I hope she's okay.

January 8th,

Another opportunity came for me for the newspaper article. Again, I talked to Mama about it. (Because we're talking again.) She said I could do whatever I want. So I took the little corner. For once, I felt as if I defeated my mother's hold against me.

January 25,

Today the paper was published. My article stood out proudly. My pride was displayed on my face all day long. Taichi was, too, proud of me. I wrote about my mother without actually writing about my mother. This is how it went: "With each growing day, I'm falling out of your grasp. You tell me to do things your way, to lead my life your way. It's as if I'm a miniature you, only here to redo the things you didn't. I wish you could just be proud of me, and say that you love me. Yes, you do love me, but you often don't show it. Be a role model, be a friend. Be with me so that I can learn, but please… don't scold me." My teacher said she was very proud and that I myself was a role model. How could I be one? I don't even understand that fully. I wrote that when I wasn't talking to Mama. Look how well things turned out. I took it home to show her, Mama that is. She read it and then placed it in the trashcan. I asked her why she did that. "Reading it is enough," she replied, "but to keep it here isn't." I was confused, why wasn't she proud of me? Did she not say I could go and do what I want? Mama, I wish you'd be more understandable. 

February 9, 

Hikari keeps poppin' in and out of the hospital like a weasel and a hole. I wish she'd just get better. Taichi really seems disturbed about this. He came to me for advice… All I could say was that things were going to get better--Hikari was going to get better. We kissed again. His kisses are always great… 

Feb. 10,

Funny, Koushiro is supposed to be the one who knew what was going on. He didn't know Tai' and I were going out. He laughed when I told him. Not because I was going out with him, but because he didn't know. Jyou passed another one of his tests. It was a major one though. You should have heard how ecstatic Mimi sounded over the phone for him. 

Feb 13,

My shoulder hurts from playing tennis. Mama told me I should stop. My first sports obsession was soccer, she told me to quit that. Now she's telling me to quit tennis! I refuse! I love the sport. Especially when Taichi plays against me. We always end up with a kiss. How many times have we kissed now?

February 14th,

Happy Valentine's Day!! Taichi and I spent the afternoon in the chilled park. We talked about things and acted as if we never been to the park. More like children, that's what we acted like. We spun on the merry go round and he pushed me on the swings. We went down the slide together, my legs were wrapped around his waist, and we fell onto the soft snow. Then, we sat on top of the monkey bars, hand in hand, and practically froze together. We went home to dry up, then we left right after to watch a movie. We ended with a kiss. It was great.

February 24,

We had Sex Education yesterday. Taichi is in my health class and he kept looking over at me nervously. It was really funny! Not the class, Taichi. His pencil tapped against his textbook and his right leg shook a little bit. I wonder why he was so nervous, it was a class, just a class. Nothing more, right?

Feb. 24, again,

Mama scolded me for laughing at such a topic. I thought we were getting along well, so I told her what happened on Friday. She smiled when I told her about Taichi being nervous. But when I started to laugh about the other topics that went on, she told me that sex isn't a thing to laugh about. It's very serious, that's what she said. Sex is something that invariably comes into everyone's life. Everyone talks about it at school. Not all the time, of course. But we're beginning to get curious. The guys are starting to wink at the girls and smile with their sly smiles. It's very, very funny how we as people work. The girls are starting to put their hair up, wearing make-up, and wearing flashy clothes. I wonder if they get scolded for wearing such things like that. I wore my hair up and put on a bit of lipstick one-day; Mama wouldn't let me out the door. She said I was still too young to wear make-up and still too young to think about wearing make-up. Mainly, I'm still too young to do anything.

March 2nd,

Taichi said that his friends thought we made love. I blushed furiously and was about to yell at him. But then I noticed he had a "shiner" on his left eye. I asked him what happened. He smirked and said he stood up for my reputation. I won't go into the mushy details, but I started to cry because that means he really loves me! We ended in a passionate kiss. That's as far as we got. And I'm very damn pleased with it.

March 25,

Hikari is dashing in and out of the hospital still. Koushiro entered a new computer contest. They'll declare the winners on May tenth. Jyou said he passed another test. Again, we celebrated. Yamato got his band a gig on Saturday nights--At an adult club! (No, not that kind. It's a dinner place.) Who else… Ah, yes, Daisuke, the loud-mouthed but sweet-intending young boy… He's moved onto the team with the oh-so-well-known Ken. You should have seen how he fainted when he received the word. Miyako also entered the computer contest that Koushiro did… Personally, I think she did it just to be near the boy. Takeru is playing basketball again. What a big whoop. Seriously though, that's all the boy could do. He plays basketball, he visits Hikari, he plays basketball, he visits Hikari. True love is indeed in the air for those two.

May 20

I haven't written for awhile… I know. Taichi and I are still together. I think Takeru's getting suspicious about Hikari and Daisuke. I know they're not doing anything but talking. Wow, TK with a temper. Never thought it'd happen… Koushiro won his contest! He won another, smaller, better, and faster laptop. To quote him… "Prodigious!" Yamato's band fell apart before their big night, but Mimi, who came here just to see them play, snapped him back into shape to make them perform at their very best. And they did, I bet. They were totally awesome. 

May 28

Takeru and Hikari broke up… I knew it was going to happen. They have to prove that they love each other sometime. Taichi went to me to talk about it. Then I went to Mama to talk about it. She scolded me for "prying" into another's life… 

June 18,

Sigh, Taichi's kisses never stop to surprise me. School's out now. So I get to spend my whole day in the shop! Oh what fun! Puh, Mama said that I'd take over the family job. Family job? What utter nonsense. I don't even want to work there very much any more. If I do something wrong, she scolds me. Nag, nag, nag…

July 5,

Hey look! Takeru and Hikari are back together again! How sweet!

July 24,

I saw a young teenager, probably sixteen years old; she was pushing a carriage with the cutest little baby in it. Someone else must've been thinking the same thing I did and that woman said, "You have the most adorable little brother." The girl smiled proudly, "Thank you, ma'am. But this little boy is my son." The elderly woman frowned and said, "You must be ashamed. Why, you're a young girl! You shouldn't be strolling around with that burden of yours! You should feel ashamed…" The teenager frowned back and replied, "Why should I feel ashamed?" The other woman gave her an annoyed look and walked away. The teen sat down and cradled her baby, her proud smile returning to her face. I smiled at her courage, for not anyone could borne a baby at such a young age and still show her face with pride… I'll never have a baby that young, but when I do, I'll remember to look upon him or her as my own and show my pride.

July 25,

I told Mama about that girl. She scolded me for allowing such a thought pass through my mind. What's so bad about it? I do want to have a baby someday… 

August 2nd,

I only have a page left after this, I wonder if everyone informs themselves of the end of their journal. I'll try to make my last entry count. Did you know Taichi and I were voted cutest couple over the summer vacation? Yeah! I'm happy too! Taichi gave me another kiss when he found out. I kissed back twice. Then he kissed back three times. If I were to have a baby, I'd wish it'd turn out just like Taichi, sweet, caring, and kind. Except… maybe he wouldn't have as big as hair. -^_^-

August 32nd the unknown day. (Actually, it's September first.)

Taichi asked me to marry him… someday. He said he wanted to start a life with me… someday. He claimed that he'd want a family with me… someday. He said his love will fade away only when February has thirty days. I giggled. He asked me again, if I would marry him… someday. I said, "Yes, Yagami Taichi, I will marry you… someday." We ended with a kiss. We said we loved each other. Then I took him back to the shop; he was keeping his arm around my waist. When we entered, Mama looked up from the counter. "Mama," I said. She smiled at both of us. An actual smile, not the one's she could fake so easily. "Sora," she said with a nod of respect. "Taichi and I thought it'd be okay if--" I started. She looked up again. Taichi and I laughed at her worried expression. "Nothing like that, ma'am." Taichi insisted. "I just thought…" "We… just thought." I interrupted. "Yeah," he grinned, "we just thought we'd let our families in with how close we feel to each other." And so our discussion went on. For once, Mama didn't scold me. She remarked of how well of a woman I was becoming, and she playfully scolded Taichi. She said that if he hurt me, she knows how to get revenge. That made him squirm in his seat a little. But I just giggled. Mama and I actually talked for awhile afterwards… We filled each other up from the past year that we spent so far apart. Okay, I admit… I still feel awkward about Mama being so nice, but there're times in life where you could just connect with your parents, and other times when you simply despise them. If I may steal a quote from Mama… "If teenagers came without attitudes, Heaven would be filled with angels." Funny isn't it? …I'm running out of room on the last page… It was fun keeping a diary… I don't know if I'd do it again though. So much hassle I had to go through when Mama read it… But… then again, it's good too look back on the past. Who knows, the future brings the future. So I'll wait until it comes. -Sora

And so ends Sora's Diary. Like it? I hope you do. ^-^ I think I'm going to do Taichi's now… Err… Anyway, read and review, please. Hikari Takaishi~!


End file.
